Keep On
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Kalau memang suka bilang saja, daripada nanti kau akan menyesal


**Keep On **

**A Resident Evil FanFiction**

**Biohazard (Resident Evil) ****© CAPCOM**

**Pairing : Leon x Ada **

**Summary : Kalau memang suka bilang saja, daripada nanti kau akan menyesal **

* * *

Leon terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam, jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Setelah abngun dari tidurnya, ia merapihkan kasur dan kemudian mandi. Selesai mandi ia tidak segera sarapan, namun memeriksa _handphone_nya. Ia mendapat sms dari Helena.

_Leon, jam 3 sore nanti, datanglah ke kedai kopi yang berada di depan apartemenku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan_.

_Sore nanti?_ Namun Leon segera membalas sms dari Helena. Kemudian ia segera membuat sarapan untuknya. Setelah selesai sarapan, ia bergegas membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan karena ia tidak membersihkannya selama satu minggu. Lelah karena kecapekan membereskan kamarnya, Leon tertidur di lantai.

_Kriing Kriing_

Leon mendengar _hanphone_nya berbunyi, namun ia menghiraukannya hingga-

"_LEON, KAU ADA DI MANA? SEKARANG SUDAH JAM SETENGAH LIMA SORE!_"

Leon terperanjat mendegarnya, ia melihat jam. Memang benar sudah jam setengah lima sore dan yang meninggalkan pesan suara adalah Helena yang sudah menunggu lama. Leon kemudian bergegas berganti pakaian, menyisir rambutnya.

"Lama sekali!" Ucap Helena dengan wajah yang memerah karena kesal.

"Maaf. Tadi aku tidak sengaja tertidur karena kelelahan ketika membersihkan kamar."

"Lain kali jangan telat ya."

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

Mengatakan apa?" Tanya Leon sambil meminum kopi yang sudah dipesankan oleh Helena, walaupun kopinya sudah dingin sekali ia tetap meminumnya.

"Mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' ke Ada."

Leon terbatuk-batuk Nyaris saja kopi yang ia minum akan tumpah karena terkejut. Setelah menenagkan dirinya, ia menatap Helena.

"Helena."

"Kalau kau menyukainya bilang saja, daripada nanti kau akan menyesal."

Leon terdiam sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Helena memang benar, tapi 'kan tidak semudah yang dikatakan oleh Helena.

Malam harinya Leon tidak bisa tidur sama sekali karena memikirkan perkataan Helena. Ia sudah berkali-kali memenjamkan matanya namun tidak berhasil sama sekali. Kesal, ia kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu dan-

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Leon menyalakan lampu ruang tamu. Ia terkejut melihat ada yang duduk di sofa dan sedang menghentak-hentakkan jarinya ke meja.

"Sejak kapan ka-"

"Sejak kau sedang berusaha untuk bisa tidur."

Leon tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia merasa malu karena Ada melihatnya saat ia sedang berusaha untuk bisa tidur. Wanita yang satu ini memang benar-benar tidak bisa terduga, pikirnya sambil menatap Ada.

"_Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?" _

Leon tersentak. Pertanyaan Helena tadi sore membuat dirinya kalut sekarang, ya wajar saja karena wanita yang disukainya ini sekarang mendadak berada di depannya. Leon lalu duduk di samping Ada. Ada menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Leon, lalu ia memegang wajah Leon.

"Leon, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ada dengan cemas. Leon kemudian menggenggam tangan Ada.

"A-aku." Ucap Leon dengan gugup. Suaranya juga bergetar.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Ada terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia tetap membiarkan Leon menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, pria yang selama ini ia sukai rupanya juga menyukainya.

"Lihat aku." Perintah Ada.

Leon kemudian menatap Ada.

"Leon, aku juga selama ini menyukaimu."

Perasaan Leon menjadi campur aduk. Sungguhkah Ada menyukainya? Tapi ini bukan bohongan 'kan?

"Aku tidak bohong." Ucap Ada seolah bisa menebak perasaan Leon. "Sejak kita bertemu saat kau menolong Ashley, aku entah kenapa menjadi selalu memikirkanmu. Aku sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu."

"Su-"

"Shh." Belum sempat Leon selesai mengatakan pertanyaannya, Ada mencium Leon.

"Bagaimana?" Kau masih belum percaya?" Tanya Ada sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Leon mencium Ada. "Percaya, dan ciuman yang tadi adalah bukti bahwa kita berdua saling menyukai." Kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Ada.

Ada tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kemudian ia mengusap-usap kepala Leon, ternyata Leon tertidur setelah beberapa saat menyenderkan kepalanya ke Ada.

"Leon, Leon." Ucap Ada sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Leon dengan lembut.

"Apa Ada?" Tanya Leon setengah sadar.

"Ubah posisimu, kalau kau tidur dengan cara seperti itu nanti lehermu bisa sakit."

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah ngantuk sekali."

"Tidurlah di pangkuanku." Kata Ada.

"Baiklah Ada." Leon kemudian merubah posisinya. "Terima kasih." Ucap Leon, kemudian ia tertidur.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Ada sambil mencium dahi Leon dan mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut.

**END **

* * *

**A/N : Akhirnya Drabble ini selesai juga \^0^/. Sebetulnya karena saya nggak bisa tidur saya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan Drabble ini :D**


End file.
